Pirates meet Final Fantasy
by Vincent'svampire123
Summary: What happends when Final Fanasy meet Pirates?


It was late one night at the 7th Heaven bar where Tifa Lockhart was talking with Cloud Strife talking about the busy workday and Cloud's next day deliveries.

"I have a new delivery tomorrow was wondering if you and the rest of Avalanche would like to come." said Cloud his spiky hair stiking up in the air.

"Barret might not be able to but I think it would be a nice adventure." smiled Tifa pushing her black hair out of her face.

"Yeah!"Said six-year-old Marlene Wallace who was supposed to be in bed.

"Marlene get back to bed it's nearly two in the morning!" said Tifa walking over to the little girl.

"But Denzel's up too!" whined Marlene.

"Both of you back to bed!" said Cloud mid yawn.

Slowly Cloud and Tifa walked up the stairs and made sure Marlene and Denzel went back to bed before going to bed they.

* * *

The next day the Avalanche members, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi and Barret Wallace got on Cid's airship and went to a place called Port Royal. After parking the airship they got off and were met by the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. At first they all just stared blankly at each other.

"Who the hell are you?" said Jack Sparrow pulling out his pistol.

"Who are you first?" said Vincent pulling out his own three-barrel pistol called Ceberus.

The rest of Avalanche took a big step back as the two men aimed to shoot each other in the head. Just as the fight was about to start Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann came running around the corner just as Vincent and Jack tried to blow each other's heads off!

"Jack what the heck is going on?" said Elizabeth walking up to Jack.

"He started it!" said Jack pointing to Vincent who just rolled his crimson eyes and looked at Elizabeth.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth Swann."Said Elizabeth to Vincent who slowly put Cerberus away.

"Vincent Valentine." said Vincent shaking her hand.

"This is Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner." said Elizabeth pointing to them.

Vincent nodded to them. He shakes his head seeing Cloud and Will Turner talking about sword fighting. After every one got to know each other they heard a loud bang coming from a large ship that was approaching Port Jones's ship!

"Oh bugger."Mutters Jack watching the ship.

"Every one on the Black Pearl!" said Will pushing Jack onto the ship the was behind Cid's airship.

A canon ball hit Cid's airship making him curse rather loudly. Davey Jones appears on the Black Pearl making every one jump and causing Cid who was already drunk from drinking to much rum fall head first off the Black Pearl.

"You owe me your soul Jack Sparrow!" snarled Davey Jones.

"Ahh.... I thought we already settled that.," said Jack who had dropped his gun back on the dock.

"Jack just shoot him already!" said Will who was helping Cid back onto the ship.

"I lost my pistol!" said Jack.

"YOU BIG IDIOT!" shouts Barret who was 6'5 and towered over every one.

"You shoot him then!" said Jack looking at the gun attached to Barret's left arm.

"Then move your lazy ass out of the way!" shouts the energetic Yuffie.

Jack quickly moved afraid of being blasted to oblivion by the big metal gun on Barrett's arm. Davey Jones just laughed and said,

"You can't kill me with that thing."

Cloud quickly pulled out his 5ft broadsword. Will also pulled out one of his smaller swords.

"Sparrow doesn't just stand there! Grab something to fight with!" said Tifa hitting Jack on the head.

"WHAT WITH?" said Jack looking around.

"Try using your danm head!" said Vincent who pushed Jack aside.

"This will work!" smiled Jack picking up a lantern.

"How the hell is that going to help?" cursed Cid taking out a long stick.

"Well it's better then your stick thing." said Jack.

Dave Jones knew he was out numbered but fought bounded all over the place keeping Davey Jones and Will were the only ones who could kill Davey Jones since they were the only ones who actually brought swords.

"Cloud Will NOW!"said Tifa who was cornered by Davey Jones.

Cloud looked at Will very opened a box that had Davey Jones's heart

"Your supposed to stab this Spikey!"said Jack.

Will does it just as Davey Jones stabbs Tifa in the chest!

"TIFA!"yells Cloud running over to her as she falls to the ground.

Will looked at Cloud who was know kneeling near Tifa.

"The flying Dutch man must have a captain."said Will walking over.

Cloud nodded to Will some how understanding this might save Tifa.

"You and your gang should head home."said Elizabeth.

"What about Tifa?"asked Yuffie who stood next to Vincent.

"She's now captain of the Flying Dutch man and can only go on land one day every ten years."said Will.

"Depends on what day that is."said Cloud as Avalanche left one member short.

Cloud sat on Cid's airship looking out the window. He was going to miss Tifa a lot. Although he had Aeris who had decided to come back from the life stream it was not going to be easy being not having Tifa around. They arrived back at 7th Heaven. It took a few weeks before everything went back to normal.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack Sparrow found himself falling for the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Tifa walked up to the steering wheel of the ship having no clue how to drive a ship!

"You need help?" asked Jack walking up to her.

"Uh yeah actually." said Tifa looking at Jack.

Jack stands behind her and helps her get used to steering before saying good bye and getting off the ship. Later that day when he spoke to Will Turner about how he was falling in love with the captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"Then what he hell are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth who had over heard the entire thing.

"Huh?" said Jack looking at Elizabeth who was standing in the door way.

"Go after her!" said Elizabeth.

"But she was with the spiky haired kid." said Jack

"Just go after her before I beat you over the head with the chair leg!" said Elizabeth who laughed as Jack fell out of his chair.

Jack did as Elizabeth told him she could be very intimidating. He jumps on the Flying Dutchman just as it was pulling away from the dock.

"Oh hi Jack." said Tifa smiling at him.

"Uh hi Tifa…"said Jack.

She was starting to fall for the pirate. She turned the steering wheel nearlly sending the ship into the dock.

"Don't turn the wheel so much." said Jack touching her hand making Tifa blush.

"Uh…thanks." blushed Tifa.

"No problem." smiled Jack.

THE END


End file.
